Dawn of Tomorrow
by Usacchi
Summary: "What are you doing? Didn't you read the first message I sent? Ayano is giving birth!"


**A/N: **Okay, I'm really bad with introductions, so I'll just say that English isn't my native language, so please try to forgive any mistake(s) that I made while writing this. I hope that you like the history.

* * *

He couldn't believe what he had just read. His eyes were open, so open that it wouldn't surprise him if they suddenly fell. It couldn't be happening, it was impossible. He started sweating and a nervous smile appeared on his face. He blinked, once, twice, thrice... He blinked at least ten times before closing his eyes and taking a really deep breath. After that, he looked again at the squared screen of the phone that he was holding and he made sure that he read it right the first time. Then he read it again to ensure that he read it right the second time too.

Once more, the same nervous smile appeared, but this time he started laughing too, that was bad, really bad, at the middle of the street, he started laughing nervously while looking at the screen of his phone. At the same second as he realized that people was looking at him like if he was some kind of crazy weirdo, he felt like he was going to start crying. But he knew that they didn't have the fault of thinking that, if he saw someone doing the same, he would think the same. But it didn't matter, even if he wanted to stop that hysteric laugh, he couldn't.

He started to feel dizzy, once again he read the message that was still showing in the screen of that phone, his phone, the one he owned. His mind was a mess, that's why he needed to point even the most obvious things, he really felt like he was going to faint.

The sudden ringing noise of the object that he was holding made him return to normal, a new message arrived and while he was shaking nervously he read it. This time took much less time to assimilate the information he was provided.

Three seconds. Those three seconds after reading the second message were enough to make him understand the situation. Even if that happened, the space between those two messages was of ten minutes, so actually the time that took him to start realize what was happening was of ten minutes and three seconds.

But immediately after that, after those long ten minutes and three seconds that for him seemed like just ten seconds, Shintaro Kisaragi, age 26, started running as if his life was depending on that.

_What are you doing? Didn't you read the first message I sent? Ayano is giving birth!_

His friend, Takane, sent two messages to inform him about what was happening, he was so shocked that his reaction was too long, it took to much time for him to start walking towards the hospital. It was finally the day, Ayano was finally giving birth, after those long nine months, his wife was going to finally give birth to his son. Her son. Their son.

He was grinning like an idiot while running, but it didn't matter, he didn't care about what people could think about him, the happiness that he was feeling it was incomparable to whatever he felt ever, maybe the only time he felt as happy as he did at that moment was when he married her, or maybe when he asked her if she wanted to marry him and she said yes, or maybe when they started dating.

He already knew that his happiest memories were with her, he couldn't think of a word without her, it was impossible, she was his happiness and a world without her didn't have a meaning for him.

Completely tired, even more, completely exhausted after that little marathon, he finally reached the hospital in which Takane told him that she was with Ayano. He was sweating, probably he stank, he couldn't even feel his own legs after running that much, but it didn't matter, all the problems he could have ever had disappeared.

He saw his friend at the entrance, waiting for him to guide him until where his wife was. The brunette man panicked at the same second as he saw her there, she was the same as always, she had her black hair tied in a single ponytail instead of the twintails she used to wear when she was younger, she had an annoyed expression on her face, probably because she was already tired of having to wait him.

"Why...?" the just arrived one grabbed the woman from her shoulders, she was surprised she didn't expect him to grab her so suddenly and look so panicked, she should be the one asking why did he arrive so late but the words didn't come out, she just stared at him with her eyes completely open, what happened to him? It was obvious that he was tired and still didn't recover his breath, but she couldn't understand why was acting like that "why are you here?" finished the question still not letting her go.

"What do you mean?" The woman forcefully took his hands away from her "I was waiting for you, I thought that you would be panicked and that you wouldn't be able to find where your wife is" answered completely calmed Takane, which made that the man started to feel even more panicked.

"You..." Shintaro clenched his fits "you..." repeated now looking more angry than panicked "You left Ayano alone?!" asked while trying to seem angry, but the black haired girl could see how he was shaking, if he were holding a glass of water, he would have already drop all the water, that level of nervousness wasn't normal "alone, left alone, you Ayano alone left, Ayano alone..." he was stuttering, repeating each word as many times as he could as fast as he could, it was like watching a broken robot. Even his gaze was blank.

"You are wrong" denied calmly the short woman "Haruka is with her now" informed with the same tone as before "follow me" ordered then. Shintaro obeyed coming back to his senses... Or that's what she thought. The truth was that he was still like a broken robot, he was just obeying what she said, but he wasn't thinking of anything, he couldn't feel anything neither, his gaze was still blank. The only thing that changed was that he wasn't speaking anymore.

She really wondered how was possible that someone like him was having a kid, he still couldn't take care of himself, how would he take care of a kid for the rest of his life? She felt pity about the poor Ayano, it was obvious that she was going to be a wonderful mother, she was already taking care of a baby.

Shintaro's movements were completely mechanic, he wasn't there, at lest not mentally, it was a miracle that he didn't lost his consciousness, probably he was unconsciously forcing himself to stay awake, he didn't want to seem weak.

But it didn't matter, what he tried, at the end he looked pathetic, shaking, looking down with a blank gaze and with mechanic moves. For first time in a long time, Takane felt embarrassed, everybody was looking at them, obviously everyone's gaze was fixed in the man that was walking behind him, but the fact that they could think that she was that weirdo's friend made her embarrassed, it was true that they were friends, even if they spent more time discussing than talking, they could call friends to each other.

They finally arrived to where Haruka was supposed to be with Ayano, but there wasn't anyone around.

"Where are them?" asked Takane looking in the room, there wasn't anyone.

"A..." Takane suddenly realized what she had said, she should have been more careful, he was already panicked, with what she just said, Shintaro almost had an attack. "W-Where is Ayano?" He started trembling even more, but at least, he didn't seem a broken robot anymore, his gaze wasn't blank anymore.

"Oh, there you are" a tall man with black hair appeared behind them. Haruka, as always, had a cheerful smile on his face, normally something like that would relax anyone, after all if a person is smiling lit means that everything is all right, but Shintaro was too nervous, he couldn't think in obvious thing like those, that why he grabbed him from the neck of his shirt.

"Ayano...!?" he wasn't able to say anymore, his mind was a complete mess, he was in a hospital, Ayano was there too but he didn't know where, he was scared that something may happened to her.

"Oh, that" he wasn't surprised, it seemed that it didn't even matter that he was being grabbed and that the other man was having a panic attack, he smiled once again, this time even more and answered to the unfinished question "she's at the operating room"

After those words, Shintaro Kisaragi, age 26, felt that he was going to die. He was petrified, time stopped for him, he didn't even realise that he was still holding Haruka's shirt. Ayano was at the operating room that meant that something happened to her. He couldn't deal with that, if something happened to her, if she died, he wouldn't know how to continue with his life, it was impossible, completely impossible to live without her.

"Haruka!" Takane's sudden shout brought him to reality "this is not time to be joking around, do you want to kill him?" Haruka looked at her, he didn't understand why was she lecturing him. "You mean the delivery room, right?"

The man blinked two times with a surprised expression "isn't it the same?" After those words Takane and Shintaro let escape a loud sight each one, he finally stopped grabbing the neck of his shirt and sat in the nearest chair that he found at the corridor.

He really felt that he was going to die, everyone was trying to kill him, that was too much for him, a lot of stupid thoughts appeared on his mind, like the one of thinking that it would be better if he had to build the baby like if it was a toy. Then he shacked his head, what was he thinking? He was too nervous, he hated that, it wasn't normal for him to act like that.

He had to rest a little bit, that was too much for him he couldn't handle what was happening, he thought that nine months would be enough to get ready, but they weren't, he thought about what he did in those nine months to get ready. Nothing. He didn't read even a single book of how to take care of a newborn, he didn't know what kind of things would the baby need, probably he didn't even know to hold a baby.

Those thoughts made him feel even more nervous, the only thing he did in those months was prepare the room for the baby, he painted the walls of the room (the colour was decided by Ayano), he built one of those baby cribs that they brought from that famous furniture store (Ayano choose it), he put some decoration of animals and cute things on the room so it would look better for the baby (it was Ayano's idea).

At the end, Ayano was the only one who was ready while Shintaro only did what she told him that it would be good.

"Are you okay?" asked Takane "we should go to the waiting room, they won't be able to tall us when is the baby born otherwise" suggested then. Shintaro nodded and followed her, again, until the waiting room. He was still thinking about how stupid he was and that he should had get ready for that moment, he wasn't going to be able to be a good father for the baby.

"Takane" called the man "that red light..." He pointed the shining light at the top of a door, the door of the delivery room. "...It means that everything is okay, right?" He started sweating again. But this time it wasn't the sweat of someone who had run all the way to the hospital, it was a cold sweat, the sweat that someone that was in panic.

"Not exactly" denied the woman "it means that the room is being used, but it doesn't mean anything else, just looking at the light you can't know if everything is all right or not" she kept walking to enter in the waiting room, the one that was turning at the right, passing the door with the red light, but she realized that Shintaro wasn't following her anymore. She went back to where she last saw him, in front of the door with the red light.

"AYANO!" The man shouted as loud as he could, making everyone look at him again. Takane never felt that she wanted to punch someone as much as she did at that moment, didn't he realise that he was in a hospital? He shouldn't be shouting, not matter what it happened, he was going to annoy everyone and they could kick him out. It would be really pathetic that he wouldn't be able his own son when he was born because they kicked him out. "Ayano! If something happens to her I'll become a hikikomori!" shouted once again now completely hysteric, he couldn't handle the situation anymore, he lost it, there wasn't anything that could relax him. "If something happens I'll die! I'll die! I'll..."

"Shut up!" interrupted finally the woman "you are annoying everyone" she grabbed him and forced to enter into the waiting room, at least there if he shouted he wouldn't bother as much as he was doing at the corridor.

At the end, while the three of them were waiting, while Takane and Haruka where relaxed, Shintaro had a lot of different stages. At first he was shouting until a point that he almost started crying, then he sat calmly and waited for almost fifteen minutes before start walking all around the room, then Takane shouted at him because he was making her feel nervous, and at the end, Haruka ended up talking about different topics to distract him.

Those hours felt like hell for Shintaro, if someone told him that time stopped for years he would believe it, it was impossible that all that time were just some hours, and he knew that Haruka was trying to distract him talking, but it only made it worse, sometimes he faked a smile, but it was obvious that he was uncomfortable, it didn't matter anymore that he wasn't ready to be a father, he only wanted to be with Ayano again, they should have left him be with her at a moment like that one, she was giving birth to his son after all, those would be the most important hours of her life and the only thing he could do was wait.

"Mister Kisaragi?" a man opened the door of the room and called his name, the three people woke up from their seats suddenly, at the end, even if they were trying to make him feel more relaxed, they were worried too, the newcomer looked at the three of them, but after Takane pointed at Shintaro he turned to talk with him. "The baby has born with any problems, it's a healthy boy" suddenly he felt like all the waiting was a dream, all the stress he had, all the worries, everything disappeared suddenly. "I will show you where your wife and your child are" that sentence felt weird, but at the same time he wanted to hear it again, his child, he had a son.

After following the doctor, he reached the room in which Ayano was. He felt nervous again, once he opened the door he would see his son. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he had to prepare for that, he still felt that it was too sudden. It was really ironic, he wanted more time to get prepared but at the same time he wanted to see it in that same second.

He finally opened the door, and there they were. His wife and his newborn son. For a second he couldn't recognize her, he thought that that woman couldn't be his wife. Ayano was beautiful, but the woman he was looking that was even more. But it was her. She had that beautiful smile of hers on her face, and her black hair was tied on a topknot, she also had the same two red hairpins that she always was wearing. She was sitting on the bed, gently holding the baby.

He wanted to say something but words didn't come out from his mouth. He started walking towards them, opening and closing his mouth but without saying anything, he couldn't, if he said something he would probably start crying.

Ayano smiled even more after watching how her husband was so surprised, there wasn't anything to be surprised for, it was obvious that after nine months, the baby was going to born. But she could totally understand his feelings, when she saw him for first time she couldn't say anything neither, she just started laughing because there wasn't any other thing she could do, she was so happy that couldn't do anything but laugh.

Shintaro was in front of her, still wanting to say something but he couldn't.

"Do you want to hold him?" asked offering the baby.

Shintaro took a step back. He wasn't ready, he was scared that he wouldn't be able to hold him, what if he accidentally dropped him? He started moving his arms, there should be a good way to put them so he wouldn't fell, maybe just imitating Ayano...

She laughed watching him, it was incredible how a man with 168 of IQ didn't know how to hold a baby, that idea made her laugh.

"Look, you need to put your arms like this..." explained giving the baby to him so he could hold him, she could notice how he was blushing and how his hands were wet because he was still sweating. The baby was sleeping, so it was the best chance to practise, if he started moving Shintaro would be too nervous to try to hold him.

He was finally able to hold him, and for some reason he couldn't stop smiling, he stared at him, that was his son, his son and Ayano's son. "He..." started saying "he's ours, right?" that was a stupid question, so stupid that Ayano couldn't help but laugh, but he said it with such a serious tone of voice that she had to answer.

"Yes, he's our son" after that she smiled even more, she liked to say that, "he's our son" repeated, because she still thought that it was a dream, the happiness she was feeling was biggest that any other she even felt. Shintaro giggled, he couldn't do any other thing.

For some reason he started to feel that his eyes where filling with tears, for some reason he wanted to cry. But he couldn't, he couldn't let Ayano see him cry, it wasn't manly, so instead he started laughing even more.

He was holding his son. The one he had with Ayano. They both created a life, and they were going to raise him, they were going to teach him a lot of things, they were going to show him the world. He was going to be happy because he would have the best mother of the world to take care of him, and Shintaro thought that it didn't matter that he didn't get ready in those nine months, because it didn't really matter. Even if he had read a pile of books, he still wouldn't be able to hold him without Ayano's help, he wouldn't learn anything from books. He would learn everything by himself, with Ayano.

The three of them would learn together. Because they were a family.

* * *

**A/N****_: _**I have a friend that is somehow obsessed with this story, so I'll just take this space to say.

Hello Sil, I know you are reading this.

Anyway, the story doesn't have much mystery, probably the first and only fluff story I will write in a long time, the idea came after watching an image on tumblr and talking about some domestic headcanons with a friend.

Thanks for reading, reviewing and favoriting this story, I'll try my best next time too.


End file.
